Emily and Alison - How about Forever?
by sofia1515
Summary: Emily and Alison see eachother every day at school since they both work there now. They continue to hide their feelings for eachother, but what will happen when someone finally confesses their feelings for the other? Angst/Romance filled Emison fanfiction. Fanfiction that will follow what is going on in the TV show a little, but also go off of my imagination!)
1. Chapter 1

**Emily and Alison: How About Forever?**

 _Hey guys! Welcome to my newest fanfiction… That's Not Why... I Promise. Just to let y'all guys know a little bit about myself – I'm a 15-year old girl in high school and I'm absolutely obsessed with Emison and I have been for years now. They've really been such an evident and important thing in my life ever since I started watching Pretty Little Liars. I wrote a fanfiction a few years back that is on Wattpad right now actually, haha! If you want to read it, go to my account there… It's sofia_1515. I'm going to also post this story on it as well so go check it out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this… Let me know after you read this chapter how you felt about it. :) EMISON IS ENDGAME! –Sofia_ _J_

1.

 _RIIIIING_. A rush of students fly out of their class to get to lunch. Teachers yell to the kids their homework assignments and their upcoming test dates. Emily Fields is in the middle of it all, walking and looking around the hallways. For her.

Rosewood High. Somehow, Emily Fields always gets brought back to this place. No matter where she goes or what she happens to do, Rosewood is always her go-to place.

And there's always Ali, of course. Alison Dilaurentis. Her childhood crush, or really, her life-long crush.

Ali's been in Rosewood her whole life too, just as Em has. Emily continues to look around for Ali, finally deciding to just go ahead and walk to her classroom.

The real reason Emily Fields is back in Rosewood is because she got a job as the swim coach of the Rosewood Sharks. Go Sharks!, right?

Well, there may be another reason she is so excited to start this job. Maybe it's because Ali is an English teacher at Rosewood high, which means they will see each other _every. single. day._. Oh yeah, that's probably the reason, Fields.

Emily pushes her way through the crowd of clumsy, stressed teenagers, cursing under her breath. She got barely any sleep the night before because she went over to Ali's yet again.

Of course, they didn't do anything like _that_ , but Emily stayed up to watch Alison fall asleep, just to make sure she was safe and sound like she always does.

Finally, Emily made it to _her_ classroom. She peeked through the window and finally got a glance at her. She was fixing her collection of the Shakespeare novel she had started reading with her class today, looking radiant as ever. Students filed out of her class as she started to erase the chalkboard behind her.

Emily let the students pass by her, noticing them rushing to get to their lunch period. She took a deep breath and finally stepped in. She closed the door behind her quietly and watched as _she_ turned around, finally noticing me.

"Em… Hey there." She put down her eraser and walked over to me slowly, giving me a small smile.

"Hey Ali. I was wondering if you could talk for a quick second?", Em said, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah, of course Em. What's up?" She looked at me as if she could sense what I was going to say.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you about th-the baby. And how you're doing…" I looked at her, my eyes slowly wavering.

She sighed. "I don't know how I'm doing Emily. I really don't." She paused, sucking in a breath and exhaling loudly. "I'm just scared. Scared of what I will decide. Scared of what you will think. Scared of everything, really."

She looked up at me, her blue eyes quickly beginning to shine with tears. One fell down, slowly, down her pale, tired face.

"Alison", I said, walking over to her and putting my hand on cheek, drying her tear with my thumb. "Listen to me. You should never be afraid of what I will think of you. Ok? All I care about is how you are, and I will never, _ever_ , judge you on any decision you make that's not mine to judge."

She stared at me for a moment, looking nervous, and then slowly calmed down and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Emily. Listen… I feel really bad for asking but – I was wondering if you wanted to come over again tonight? She sucked in a breath yet again.

Emily smiled, and you could see the pure happiness on her face at the thought of being with Alison at her house again. "Of course, Ali." However, she then paused, looking at Ali with a sense of confusion on her face. "Wa-wait… Why do you feel bad about me coming over again?" She bit her lip.

Her lips turned lightly, looking up at me. "Em, I know you've barely been getting any sleep. I've woken up many times and seen you sitting next to me, staying awake." She looked down quickly and then up at me again. "Why are you doing that?"

Emily paused, at a complete loss of words. She looked at Ali, then, running her hand through her hair, she finally said, "I want to protect you."

Emily looked at her fast enough to Ali smile lightly, a giggle escaping from her lips.

Emily felt her whole face go white. Alison was laughing at her, yet again. Making her feel like she was fucking worthless and a complete idiot. Em rolled her eyes and sighed very dramatically in an upset way.

"Of course Ali. Why did I ever think _you_ of all people could change?"

She turned around to walk out the door to shield her wet eyes from Ali, when she felt a hand pull at her arm suddenly and desperately.

"Emily, I-I swear that laugh wasn't making fun of you." Her face was now pale and nervous. "Please believe me. I just thought that wa-was really cute."

Emily felt herself immediately begin calm down, now feeling her cheeks get warm. "O-Oh. I'm sorry… I just a-assumed y-you, um, you know."

Alison smiled. "It's fine. Really. So, I'll see you at 7? My house?"

"I'll be there." Em smiled and walked out the door of Ali's classroom, blushing wildly. She couldn't believe that she turned on Ali that quickly, assuming she was making fun of her.

She felt unbelievably bad about it the whole rest of the day, and she told herself she would apologize to Ali again tonight.

 _TWEEETT._

Emily blew the whistle, signaling that swim practice was over. She watched her girls jump out of the pool and smiled, remembering when it was her who was in that position.

She walked to her desk, picking up her stuff to head to Ali's house. She picked up her keys and locked the door to the locker rooms and headed to her car, knowing that she was getting closer and closer to finally seeing Ali again.

Finally, she pulled up to Ali's house. She took in a deep breath and looked at her watch. 7 on the dot.

She exhaled and opened her car door and grabbed her purse.

Emily stepped up to Ali's door, still in her swim coach jacket and jeans, her hair dangling in front of her face in a messy yet neat way.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK._

She waited impatiently, pushing her dangling hair out of her eyes and fiddling with her bracelet. She finally heard the door squeak open and she looked up at the girl in front of her.

"Hi Em".


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow… I'm happy you guys are liking this story ALREADY… Give me some ideas about what to add in my next chapter. But first of all, enjoy the second chapter of my story! Thanks guys, xx._

2.

Emily stands on the step of Ali's door, waiting nervously for Alison to open it. She doesn't know why she's nervous since she goes to Alison's house almost every day, but she just is. Finally, she hears the door creak open and she sees Ali standing there.

Emily looked up from the step, taking in the beautiful sight of Alison. She was just wearing Emily's swim sweatshirt that she must've left behind from the night before with. Her hair was messy and her eyes were droopy, like she had just been sleeping.

"Hi Em". She opened the door wider while yawning, her arms above her head. The motion had lifted Em's oversized sweatshirt up, showing Ali's small stomach and her pink panties. Emily felt her knees go weak, but she managed to stay upright.

Ali put her hands down (thank God, or else Emily would've probably fainted) and motioned to Emily to come in.

Emily stepped past Ali nervously and walked in. She looked around curiously, even though she knew every room in Alison's house like the back of her hand. She noticed that her and Ali were alone, yet again.

"I ordered some sandwiches for us if that's ok…", Ali said hesitantly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh – yeah, that's perfect." Em smiled. Alison walked over and took a sandwich and a glass of water from the kitchen table and handed it to Emily. She walked over to the couch where the two always eat together when Emily is over.

Emily followed her and sat down quietly. Alison began to turn on the TV, drinking a glass of water as well, though Emily noticed she had no food.

"Ali – ", Emily said, "Why aren't you eating anything?".

She sighed. "Honestly, I'm too nervous to eat."

Emily sucked in a breath. "Nervous…. About the baby?"

Alison smiled sadly, looking down. "Yes. Yeah, of course." She sighed. "It's just been really stressful lately for me. With, you know, the baby, and school and teaching… It's just a lot to handle, you know?"

A few seconds later, she hesitantly looked back up at Emily and said, "But… There's some other reasons I am nervous also." She reached out a hand to push back a strand of hair that was in front of Emily's face and pushed it behind her ear.

Emily felt her whole body go numb when Alison touched her. What was she talking about? Was she talking about herself making Ali nervous?

Multiple thoughts flew through her head and she felt her eyebrows furrow. All of a sudden she heard a petite giggle. She looked at Ali and saw her covering her mouth with the sleeve of Em's big sweatshirt to cover the fact that she was laughing at Emily.

"I'm sorry Em, I-I'm not making fun of you, I – just – you look so cute right now", she said between giggles.

A dead silence hung in the air. Cute. Alison called her cute.

Emily blushed awkwardly and fiddled again with her bracelet nervously, not really knowing what to say. "Y-you look cute, too."

Ali smiled and laughed again, this time with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Ali had been acting really different towards Emily this past month, and Emily really doesn't know what to make of it. She doesn't know if it's some big elaborate joke that Ali is trying to play on Emily, but for some reason, Em thinks that this actually might be real. She thinks Ali might actually, you know, like her.

Ali smiled, and turned to the TV again. Some random sit-com was playing, but it set the mood perfectly.

Emily took a small bite of her sandwich and then put it down on the small table in front of them. She realized she was getting tired as well. She yawned loudly, scrunching her eyes with the fists of her palms. She felt Alison look at her and she looked back.

Alison was staring into Emily's eyes intently and then moved her eyes slowly all over her face until they reached her lips.

Emily looked back at Ali and blushed. "Sorry if I'm boring, I-I'm just really getting tired."

Alison smiled calmly. "You're not boring at all. In fact, you're one of the most entertaining people I know."

Emily felt herself shiver at that, and she blushed.

Alison frowned. "Em, are you cold?"

Emily blushed again. "Um, yeah, sure."

Ali felt herself smile, finally realizing why Emily shivered. She's always known she had some effect on her beautiful Emily, but she is finally realizing how immense it is.

"Ok, Emily. Whatever you say", she said, smirking. Ali pulled a blanket over her and Emily and stretched out on the couch they were laying on. She finally found herself with her head nudged in between Emily's neck and shoulder and her hands on Emily's stomach.

Emily felt her body go limp with Ali on top of her and she did her best to not to just go ahead and kiss her already like she'd been dying to do the whole night, and the whole day.

Alison cuddled into Emily some more and looked up at her, her blue eyes shining in the gleam of the bright TV screen at 9pm in the dark.

Emily stared back and felt her face go red.

Ali smirked lightly, a giggle escaping from her lips again. "Are you comfy, Emily Fields?"

Emily coughed, trying to clear her throat, and said "Y-Yeah, I-I am."

Ali laughed and turned back around, pushing lightly into Emily's neck. Her lips were millimeters away from Em's neck. She blinked hesitantly, not knowing if she should go for it or not. Finally, Ali softly pressed her pink lips to Emily's neck. Then, she hovered near Emily's ear, whispering, "Good night Emily Fields." Ali finally felt her eyes close, resting her head between Emily's neck and chest now.

Emily could barely breathe. She finally managed to get out the words, "Night Alison."

Emily had been frozen for what seemed like an hour, but was only barely a minute. She couldn't even move. Alison. Had. Just. Kissed. Her. Neck. She felt a mix of emotions flow through her, all of them positive. She couldn't believe it.

Alison made a small noise and Em looked down, seeing she was fast asleep and dreaming. Emily almost cried it was so cute.

Emily grabbed a lock of Ali's blonde hair and twirled it between her fingers. Finally, she daringly took one of Alison's hands and intertwined it with hers.

Emily looked at the time on the clock laying on the table. It read, 11:11 PM. She looked down at Alison laying on her, holding hands, and she said, "I wish I can be like this every night of my life one day with Alison".

Emily felt her eyes close as well, and she finally fell asleep, the last thing on her mind being Alison.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed… This chapter was beyond adorable for me. No joke, I literally cried my eyes out. Anyways, leave me at least 5 more reviews and I will update. I want to make sure it's worth taking all this time to write these chapters… Not that I don't love doing it! Love you guys. Xoxo, Sofia_


	3. Chapter 3

_This was sooo fun to write. The reviews I have been getting are great! Keep 'em coming guys! I had someone who really wanted a little Emison smut in this, so I tried to add just a little bit for y'all. I also tried to lengthen the chapter a little for you all. I have school and studying, but I put it off for a couple hours tonight for you all. Thank you so much. Anyways, have fun reading this, because I sure as hell had fun writing it! Xoxo, Sofia._

3.

The sun shone through the glass windows, landing on the quiet couple sleeping. Emily and Alison were cuddled together now, both peacefully sleeping curled up next to eachother.

A few moments later, Emily felt a movement near her shoulder, and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and saw Ali yawning, still in her arms. Emily blushed and slowly put her arms to her side. Alison looked up at her, resting her head on Emily's chest.

"Hi, Em", Ali said in the slightly raspy voice she had every morning. Emily had to do everything she could to not kiss her again. Suddenly, everything from that had happened from the previous night flew back into Emily's mind. Especially, _the neck kiss_.

Ali waved her hand in front of Emily's face. "Em…? You still there?" She laughed.

"Oh –oh yeah, um, s-sorry Ali."

Alison smirked. "Thinkin' bout me, huh?"

Emily shifted uncomfortably and nervously. "Yeah, a-actually, s-sort of."

Alison's eyebrow lifted up and she licked her lips. "Good", she said, as she got her pointer finger and trailed it back and forth across Emily's collarbone. "You look so good in the morning, Emily."

Emily blushed, feeling goosebumps rise all over her arms and legs from Alison's touch and voice.

Alison slowly moved her body on top of Emily's, her lips near Emily's. "Does this feel good, Em…?", she whispered sultrily in Emily's ear.

Emily nodded slightly, biting the inside of her lip, looking into Alison's dark, large pupils.

Alison smirked. "Good girl."

Emily let out a whimper accidentally, and then bit her lip tightly. Her cheeks went scarlet.

Ali's eyes widened instantly, her mouth opening slightly. Emily was turned on by her. She suddenly couldn't think about anything anymore, and didn't want to shield anything from Emily. She just wanted her.

She took in a deep breath, and ran her hand through Emily's hair softly. "You're so, so beautiful", she said in a whisper so low that Emily could barely hear her.

"I-I'm what?", Emily stated, not believing that Ali had said that.

Alison leaned in closer to her lips, whispering once again, "You-you're beautiful".

Emily let out a brilliant smile and grabbed Ali's shoulders softly but quickly, pulling her into Emily, not being able to help it anymore.

Alison let out a small yelp, but quickly replaced it with a low moan, kissing Emily deeply. She wrapped her around Emily's neck, pulling it closer to her. This felt _so_ good, she thought to herself.

Emily ran her hands through Alison's long blonde hair, kissing her slowly and sensually. She sat up and pushed Alison back, leaning over Alison while continuing to kiss her pink lips.

Alison bit Emily's lip softly, causing a whimper from Emily again, which caused Alison to get even more aroused. She pulled Emily on top of her now, letting dominant Em shine for once. Emily worked on Ali, grabbing her hip as she continued to embrace Alison's lips with hers.

Emily slowly moved down from Ali's lips to her neck, biting it lightly, causing another small yelp from Alison. Emily paused to look up into Ali's eyes, smirking, and then went back to work. She made her way down Alison's entire neck, leaving lots of discoloration. Good, she thought to herself. She wanted to leave her marks on Ali.

Eventually, Emily brushed her lips against Alison's quickly again, and then paused to look into Alison's blue eyes. She didn't want to do this if Ali wasn't ready. She sure as hell was, but she couldn't without knowing for sure that Alison wanted her, too.

"A-Ali, are you sure, I-I mean, are you-", she said before Alison cut her off.

"If you're asking me if I want to do this with you, then the answer is yes. Emily, listen…", Alison paused nervously. "When I said that our kisses were just for practice for the real thing, well- I was lying." Alison inhaled a gulp of air, still out of breath from Emily's kissing. "Those kisses were never for practice. I told you that before and I'll tell you the same thing again. I really-really-um-." Alison paused again nervously. She was so scared of what Emily would say or what she would think. She knew she shouldn't be, but she just was.

Emily smiled lightly, knowing that this was her Ali. Her favorite Ali. The shy, nervous Alison that only comes out of the dark every now and then. She reached a hand out and placed it behind Alison's neck, rubbing her thumb slowly back and forth across it. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be nervous, Ali."

Alison smiled at that and then finally got the nerve to say, "I'm in love with you, Emily." She stopped, breathing in to regain her ability to speak, and said, "I have been for years, and I still am today."

Emily paused, her hand falling to her side, her mouth agape. "You-you love me?"

Alison giggled slightly, her nerves slowly settling down. "Of course, I do Emily Fields… I have for as long as I have known you." She reached out towards Emily's neck again, and pulled it close to her, kissing her softly.

Emily closed her eyes, kissing Alison back, her thumb caressing Ali's check. "I love you too", she managed to say before Alison tugged her back to her lips, wanting more of Emily.

It was late afternoon. About 3 hours had passed since the two woke up, and they were both in Ali's kitchen. They were making their breakfast. Well, Ali was at least. Emily liked to watch her cook in the morning. It always was comforting to her for some reason.

Emily thought back to the previous hours, shuddering in delight. For the second time, they went all the way. But this time was better. The first time they had done it was amazing, but there was no talking about it after. No acknowledgement whatsoever. And it bothered Emily for months, until today. Finally, Ali confessed her feelings for Emily.

Emily looked up from her mug of coffee at Alison. She was now just wearing Emily's big sweatshirt, _only_. Emily licked her lips from behind the mug, still aroused from what had happened that morning.

As if Alison sensed Emily's gaze, she turned around from the oven where pancakes were being made for them, winking at her. "C'mere. The pancakes are almost done."

Emily leaped out of her seat, both because of how that "c'mere" made her insides feel and because she was excited for her pancakes. She walked over to Alison, standing behind her.

Alison turned around and smiled into Emily's eyes. "Hi.", she said turning around momentarily for a kiss.

Emily wrapped her arms around Ali's waist pulling her in. "Hi", she said back with a growing smile. "I want my pancakesssss….", she moaned, backing up to wrap her arms around her own waist to display her hunger. When she looked up she saw that Ali's eyes had widened, her eyebrow arched. She walked closer to Emily leaning into her ear slowly.

Emily shivered, becoming nervous yet again.

Alison whispered, "You better moan like that for me _every_ night, Fields."

Emily felt her knees almost give out, clutching onto Alison's shoulders for support. "Y-yeah, of course, A-Ali."

At that, Alison turned around, smiling to herself at how she makes her little Emily feel and how Emily makes _her_ feel.

They were both sitting at the table now, eating their warm pancakes and drinking hot refills of coffee in their mugs. Emily sat across from Alison, staring into her eyes as they ate.

"Ali- um, can I ask you something?", she said apprehensively.

Ali looked up from her food and cocked her head. "Yeah, by all means, Em, go ahead."

Emily hesitated and then said, "What are we now?"

The room was quiet for a few long seconds, while the two thought about that question.

Alison cleared her throat and said, "I mean, I know what I want."

Emily glanced at Alison. "So do I."

"And what is that, Emily?", she said nervously.

Emily stood up and walked over to Alison's chair, standing tall above her.

"You. I want you, and only you."

Alison looked up into those brown, puppy dog eyes (as she thought of them), and knew that she wanted the same. She wanted Emily, forever.

"I want you, too." She hesitated then, remembering about the other girls Emily has had.

"And Sabrina?", Alison said jealously.

"She's out of the picture, Ali.", Emily said in a knowing tone. "You and I both know that when it comes to you, it's only you. Only _us_. How about forever, right?", she said.

Ali couldn't believe that Emily had remembered her telling her that from that long ago. She smiled, her eyes already filling up in tears. "Y-yeah. That sounds pretty good to me, Em."

She stood up as well and walked into Emily's open arms, hugging her tight. She'd wanted this for so long, and now she finally got it. She was Emily's girlfriend. She squealed.

Emily looked up from her hug and laughed. "You're too cute, Ali."

Alison beamed at her, and hugged her again, finally feeling happy.

They smiled at each other and went back to eating the same food they had been eating before, but now as a couple.


End file.
